Zombie
"Essentially, a zombie acts exactly like a virus which has no other purpose than the complete consumption and destruction of the entire human race." - Max Brooks, Author of World War Z "A zombie feels no fear, it never gets discouraged, it will never stop." - Matt Mogk, Founder of the Zombie Research Society Zombies, plague-infected ghouls with an instatiable hunger for human flesh and '''Zombies are a type of living dead creature slightly similar to a vampire. They are soulless mindless cannibalistic killing machines that are the reanimated rotting corpses of humans. They're merely human bodies devoid of mind, and soul with just an inkling of instinct to drive their horrific existence. Like vampires they are composed out of a unique type of paranormal cancer like cell which is the main reason for their immortality, or rather their potential immortality since they rot to nothing in a matter of years. In the case of zombies their cells are closer to actual human cancer which causes cellular necrosis making their biological structures unstable as opposed to vampires stable cell matrix. The first zombie was created by accident in approximately 4129 BC when a new mystical embalming process was used on a prominent member of an ancient Sumerian community who was actually still alive since they didn't have the medical knowledge to know he was actually in a deep coma falling near the edge of death. As the man died his body reacted with the unique set of magical ingredients backed by various spells which were intended to potentially resurrecthim to an immortal life on Earth. Instead the embalming process induced Zombification or the birth of the supernatural Zombie virus as we know it today. They assumed the experiment was a failure yet he rose from his grave three days after burial pale as sheet, and looking dead as a door nail. He staggered about wildly making groaning sounds with a crazed look in his eyes. The first zombie proceeded to randomly cannibalize the community, and they were helpless to stop this seemingly unstoppable monster. He was eventually destroyed by the fiery torches of an angry mob which completely incinerated his walking dead corpse. Unfortunately he managed to bite several people which passed on the new zombie virus to them through his saliva. Zombie History The idea of an undead creature exists in almost every culture in human history, but the word 'zombie' first appeared in Haiti (meaning 'Spirit of the Dead'). Myths of dead corpses coming back to life existed around the world since the earliest recorded myths of mankind, but most have different variations of what a Zombie is. Sometimes, the Zombie has Vampire like powers, speed, strength, personalities, weaknesses, ect. The Epic Of Gilgamesh and stories of the goddess Ishtar mention armies of the undead in ways that sound like modern day zombie hordes. "If thou openest not the gate to let me enter, I will break the door, I will wrench the lock, I will smash the door-posts, I will force the doors. I will bring up the dead to eat the living. And the dead will outnumber the living." The first accounts of zombies come from the Haitian religion of voodoo, itself originating from West African spiritual beliefs. Zombies were said to be people who had incurred the wrath of a bokor, or voodoo priest. The bokor would cast a spell that would kill the victim, then return them to life as an unliving slave of the bokor. Oddly enough, such a belief may actually have some basis in fact. Some scientists have a theory that bokors would use blowfish toxin to put people into a state of suspended animation, making them appear dead. Later, the bokor would dig up the victim and use another drug to revive the person. Some zombies are alleged to have escaped and returned to their former lives. Frankenstein (1931) was one of the first famous films staring a zombie and Frankenstein's Monster is one of the most famous zombies in the world. This film showed certain attributes of zombies that other films adapted; their fear of fire, superhuman strength, durable body and weakened mental abillities. White Zombie (1932) was one of the very first zombie films with zombie hordes. Although they are undead and thus resistant to damage like modern zombies, the film focused more on the Hatian origins and the zombies were brainwashed with magic instead of acting on their own. Although not a sucess at the time, the film started the craze of zombie films. The zombies of modern fiction, like those in the Night of the Living Dead films (1968), are much more sinister. They are actually the reanimated bodies of the deceased who return from the dead with the sole intention of feasting on the flesh or brains of the living. Because they are already dead, they are nearly impossible to destroy, and are able to convert anyone they bite into more zombies. Romero used some of the traits of Hatian Zombies in The Night of the Living Dead. Romero Zombies are dead, but have more obvious rotting than Hatian Zombies. Their lack of intellegence is similar but Hatian Zombies are hypnotised while Romero Zombies are feral. Romero even copied the Hatian Zombies' walking, but the Hatian Zombies gait is from their hyptnotic trance while Romero Zombies are physically weakened from their death and rott. But other attributes like the Zombie Virus, cannibalism, superhuman strength and others were not traits of Hatian Zombies. Some believe that Night of the Living Dead was an American version of the Italian film The Last Man on Earth (1964), which showed one of the first examples of a zombie virus, though the zombies in this film had vampire-like characteristics also and could use weapons. The Zombie film The Return of the Living Dead (1985) helped popularize the myth that Zombies liked eating brains. The film Day of the Dead (1985) helped explain many scientific reasoning for the attributes of the Zombies like how they act mentally and how only the brain needs to be intact to keep a Zombie animated. Today, Zombies are one of the most popular fictional creature in modern culture. They are instantly recognized by most people in the world and have appeared in literally thousands of films and media. Appearance Upon turning into a '''zombie, a person's appearance changes drastically, adopting an old and deadly look. * Hair: Their hair color changes to pale white. However, it is possible for them to dye their hair. * Skin Tone/Color: Their skin tone becomes completely pale due to the lack of blood circulation in their bodies. * Eyes: A reddish/purplish ring develops around their eyes (intense eyeshadow). Zombie Mode Zombie Mode '''or '''Raging mn is a special condition which comes upon zombies when they get upset/angry on someone or something. In this condition, they become 99% zombie. Their eyes turn red and they look more zombie-ish and their speed and strength also appears to increase in this condition. Their hunger for brains increases and they become inhuman. This condition is temporary, but only if the zombie eats brains by the end of each month. Powers And Abilities Zombies are controlled by a contagious virus that can spread through the zombie bite or scratching though sometimes the virus is even more contagious, traveling in the air or by touch. The virus kills the human's organs and major areas of the brain but the brain is still alive. The virus is so contagious that it can spawn hordes of zombies. One or two zombies can eventually make hordes that measure in the hundreds or millions. Some hordes are so large that as zombies are getting killed, the bodies and limbs will pile up and form mounds of flesh that become obstacles. Sometimes there will be so much zombie blood that the floor or ground will become slippery or the blood will cary the virus and infect anyone covered in it. Using a machete or other sharp object against zombies might fail as the weapon dulls after killing so many zombies. Other blunt weapons like baseball bats are normally so heavy or require so much force to be lethal that a person using it will tire easily. Guns or projectiles will also run out of ammuntion when against a large enough horde. Because their organs are mostly dead to begin with, they can survive mutilations that don't damage the brain, even decapitation. Because their body has physically died, their flesh decays and rots to the bone. Some zombies are so rotten that its possible for normal humans to pull a zombie's arms or head off, though being this close to a zombie barehanded is dangerous. The virus controls the human's brain, making them act like a zombie. Because of this, the only way to kill a zombie is to completely destroy its brain. Few films show zombies able to survive with a damaged brain, but those that are truly immortal and indestructable must be burned or have all their limbs or bodyparts amputated to kill them. This weakened brain makes the zombies feral and mentally retarded but gives them immunity to pain. They feel no fear and will walk towards danger (the traditional Romero zombies are afraid of fire, though others are so fearless even walk through fire despite being weak to it) and will continue to attack its targets until they die. Zombies rarely are able to speak intelegently but are commonly saying "Brains!". Otherwise Zombies would snarl, growl, moan and sometimes roar. Zombies rarely attempt to defend themselves, they don't seak cover when against projectiles and they don't take care of their bodies, making most Zombies filthy, poor health and covered in disease or parasites. Zombies are almost always aggressive and hungry, constantly attacking anything they think is food human flesh. Surprisingly, a zombie would not eat other zombies. Because of this, the hordes a single zombie creates will stay together in an army like fashion and will use swarm intelligence to overwhelm almost any opponent. The Zombie has superhuman strength not from an increase in muscle mass but because its brain doesn't register pain, allowing the muscles of a zombie to be used at full potential even at the risk of serious self damage. This allows their arms to be to use full human strength without weakening, allowing them to tear through flesh easily. This also allows them to bite with the force of a large dog (which is how powerful a human bite could possibly be). Also because of this lack of pain, a zombie doesn't physically tire and can walk or fight endlessly until its own body physically falls apart. Traditional Zombies walk very slowly, around 2-4mph due to how damaged their rotting bodies are, weakened motor skills from an infected or undead brain, rigor mortis limiting the Zombie's muscle movement, lack of a heartbeat or vital organs that energize the body, or just because the zombies are physically 'messed up' (though many recent films and games about zombies have shown them to run at human speed to appear more threatening in their depiction, which some people named 'fast zombies'). Their slow speed makes a small horde easy to avoid, it's even possible in some films to weave through a light zombie crowd if the zombies can't attack fast enough. Zombies can survive in almost any environment and will not slow down in intense heat or cold temperatures (though some environments would quicken the rotting of their flesh). However Zombies are most common near large cities as it is the best place for the zombie virus to spread. Suburbs and rural areas can still have zombies but the horde's numbers would normally be smaller due to the area having less people to infect. Traditional zombies were commonly found in graveyards as those zombies were dead that were burried. In real life, coffins are bolted shut despite the fact that the weight of the dirt alone would prevent the coffin from being openned by a zombie realistically. The senses of Zombies vary, though most are attracted by sound or loud noises and react to visual movement, possibly having the same sight as a normal person despite obvious discoloring of the eyes. Despite having dead organs, Zombies are able to smell human flesh (in The Return of the Living Dead, Zombies can smell a person's brain from long distances). In the tv series The Walking Dead, Zombies identify humans by their smell, as Zombie flesh is rotten. If a person smells like a corpse, these Zombies cannot identify them as human and mistake them for other Zombies. When Zombies are not near any humans, they would normally wander around aimlessly and do nothing else (except eating flesh). The Zombie never rests even outside of battle, they will walk constantly throughout the day and night. Some Zombies will wander away from the horde, either a few hundred feet to a few miles. These lone zombies are easier to kill but should be a warning that the horde is still close by. Another weapon of the zombie isn't even direct, it's the psychological damage it causes to people. The shear size of the horde would cause most people to run away and panic. If a person's family member (child/mother) or close friend has been turned into a zombie, they might not try to kill the zombie due to the drama of it. Because a zombie horde is created by the population of society, it means that society wouldn't function. Rarely will the army be able to help, powerplants would be shutdown without workers, food would have to be hunted or farmed once supplies run out, and rarely will there be anyone else to help you as most people would have become zombies.Thier moan never stops so it could drive some one insane and the smell will cause a human's eyes to water or even make them vomit. Because so many people turned into zombies, it is hard to tell the difference between humans from zombies as they could look exactly the same at a distance. This has caused many survivors in zombie films to be killed by friendly fire. If a person doesn't realize that zombies exist, they sometimes allow a person to approach them until noticing that they are a zombie. Many have become victims of the zombies by not recognizing that a person has become a zombie until the zombie attacks. The zombie virus might also not show any obvious change in appearance and so people who are turning into zombies can surprise their former human friends. Identifying a Zombie is sometimes difficult if the Zombie is too young to exhibit rot. Outside of their violent, feral nature and mental retardation, a Zombie would appear similar to a human. However a common trait among Zombies is that most depictions do not show them blinking and their eyes are discolored by the virus or decay. Also Zombies will limp when their body is injured or old, as their bodies cannot regenerate from damage like a normal person and so cannot withstand the everyday injuries one will face. Also, Zombies do not attack other Zombies, instead attacking living humans and sometimes animals. Many Zombies suffer so much brain-damage from the Zombie Virus that they lost longterm memory and cannot identify other people they knew, even their friends and families. Zombies are very dangerous creatures and can be a threat to everyone. The more blood/flesh they digest the more powerful they can become. Though alone they are no match for a vampire or a werewolf, in a large group they will rip them to pieces. If a werewolf, vampire, or a hybrid becomes a zombie, then that creature will become extraordinarily powerful and unstable. The Annulo defunctorum can increase their power drastically. * Enhanced Strength: They are much stronger than humans. Their strength is equal to a werewolf in human form. * Enhanced Speed: They are much faster than humans. * Enhanced Agility: They can jump, run, climb and react faster than humans. * Accelerated Healing: They can heal quickly from most injuries. * Zombie Bite: A bite from a zombie will kill a human in less than 24 hours. When the human dies their body will resurrect becoming a zombie, the same will happen to other supernaturals but longer. The bite cannot kill a Primordial, it will only weaken them for a while. * Zombie Blood: The blood has the same effects as the bite but much more potent. * Regeneration: If a Zombie eats raw meat, they will regenerate their bodies, even when the rot is severe. * Memory Absorption: When they consume a new brain, they absorb the memories of the deceased. These memories may appear as visions when triggered by something they experience, and are usually quite violent. The visions express not only the senses of the brain's owner but also their feelings. * Trait and Skill Absorption: When they consume the brain of a person they temporarily absorb some of their traits and skills. * Pseudo-Immortality: '''Being trapped in a paradox between life and death, they do not belong to both and thereby unfettered with the limitations of either (i.e. mortality). * '''Pain Endurance: '''Zombies are seen capable of displaying impressive thresholds for pain and suffering, attributed to the fact that most of their pain receptors were rendered dead by their transition. The older the zombie gets, the more "dead" their pain receptors become. Weaknesses * '''Hunger for Brains: As a zombie, they must feed on brains at least once a month to keep their humanity and survive. Otherwise, they can enter permanent "full-on zombie mode". * Adrenaline-Triggered Powers: ''The zombie powers are adrenaline-triggered, which means they don’t have the ability to turn them on and off. So they occasionally appear at the most inopportune moments. * '''Conditional Perception: '''Their transition weakens some of the zombie's senses; they cannot properly feel through tactile as well as taste sustenance. It is currently unknown to what extent their olfactory senses were affected, but their perception for sound and vision seems to be intact. Ways To Turn Into A Zombie '''By partaking the drug Utopium' Blaine was the supplier of this drug and it turned Blaine and many party guests into zombies that attacked the human beings. Thus, this drug is the main reason behind the Boat Massacre. Getting Scratched by Another Zombie Liv didn't partake Utopium on the Boat Party but Blaine did so he turned into a zombie. Blaine attacked Liv and she was scratched badly but survived and turned into a zombie herself. Having Sex with Another Zombie Liv believes that she would pass the zombie disease to a human if she had sex. This is further proved when Blaine hooks up with a woman, Jackie he meets in a bar and she later turns into a zombie.